L'Illusion
by o0 Valkyrie of Chaos 0o
Summary: Kaoru est hantée par des rêves étrange et par une présence inconnue. Le battosaï est de plus en plus présent dans ces pensées et elle s'en inquiète. Entre amour et haine, elle doit faire un choix.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les pupilles noires du battosai la transpercèrent.

« Tu ne peux plus faire un geste à présent. Attends moi bien sagement Kaoru, ce ne sera pas long. » susurra mielleusement le battosaï en s'éloignant.

L'image s'éteignit et la conscience de Kaoru céda à l'inconscience. Puis le refus et l'image trop réelle, inconcevable.

« Non, battosai ! » hurla Kaoru

Kaoru se réveilla en sursaut tremblante et couverte de sueur. Elle se leva chancelante sur ses pieds. Elle resserra un peu son kimono autour d'elle et s'entoura de ses propres bras. Ce rêve l'avait secoué. Elle resta un moment dans cette attitude et retrouva peu à peu son calme. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Sur ce, Kaoru fila directement dans la salle de bain pour mettre ses idées au clair. En chemin, elle croisa Kenshin qui s'apprêter à étendre le linge propre à l'extérieur.

« Bonjour, Kaoru dono, quel entrain vous avez ce matin. » s'exclama-t-il devant le pas énergique de la jeune femme

« Bonjour Kenshin. Je viens de me lever. Quand tu auras terminé, pourras-tu me faire chauffer de l'eau dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard de peur qu'il y lise ses pensées

« Bien sûr Kaoru dono. Vous semblez soucieuse, quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il devant son attitude suspecte

« Ce n'est rien, juste un mauvais rêve. » lui répondit-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules

Elle s'éloigna sous le regard suspicieux de Kenshin.

Dans la salle de bain, Kaoru se dévêtit derrière un paravent, enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et en déplia une autre qui fit barrage à sa nudité. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Les images qui lui restaient de son rêve refusaient de la laisser en paix. Elles tournaient inlassablement dans sa tête. Elles étaient claires mais peu nombreuses. Kaoru plongea son visage dans l'eau claire. Elle ne devait plus y penser, elle devait se dépêcher et finir de se laver pour donner un coup de main à Kenshin dans les tâches ménagère, trouver de l'argent, aller acheter de quoi manger, etc.… Résolue Kaoru s'empara d'un savon, d'herbes odorante et d'une pierre poreuse. Elle sortie un bras de l'eau et commença à le frotter quand elle perçu une présence toute proche. Elle se figea dans son geste. Mais tout paraissait calme et elle ne vit personne. Elle poursuivit pensivement son geste.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombre et Kaoru redevint insouciante. Ils dînèrent tous ensemble et s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher quand Kaoru se rappela d'un détail. Peu de temps avant qu'ils ne passent à table Sanosuke avait fait un accroc au kimono de Kenshin à cause d'une maladresse. Kaoru se rendit donc dans la chambre de Kenshin pour lui demander le vêtement. Ce dernier s'y trouvait déjà. Kenshin se tenait face à la fenêtre et méditait. A son arrivée, il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Le bruit du coffret en bois qui s'écrasa au sol troubla le silence de la pièce. Pendant un instant Kaoru avait crut voir le regard du battosai dans les prunelles de Kenshin le même que celui qu'il lui avait lancé dans son rêve. Ce regard ténébreux et incandescent à la fois qu'elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer.

« Kaoru dono… » l'appela Kenshin

Ses genoux se mirent à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol devant la boite à couture. Ses yeux fixaient cette dernière comme pour lui rappeler pourquoi elle était là. Mais quelque chose venait de lui échapper à l'instant, quelque chose de vraiment important.

« Je viens réparer l'accroc que Sanosuke à fait à ton kimono tout à l'heure» lui annonça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Kenshin se leva, lui fit face et commença à se dévêtir. Kaoru qui avait à nouveau levée les yeux vers Kenshin les abaissa une nouvelle fois. Elle s'empara de la boite à couture et du kimono que Kenshin lui tendit lorsqu'elle se remit debout. Elle quitta la chambre sans un mot et sans un regard pour le vagabond. Elle ne comprenait pas, avait-elle réellement aperçu le battosaï ou est-ce seulement dut aux images des restes de son rêve ? Elle eu tôt fait de raccommoder le kimono mais elle hésitait à retourner dans la chambre de Kenshin pour le lui rendre. Elle le plia soigneusement et décida de le déposer devant la porte de la chambre du vagabond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

« Kaoru ! » l'appelais désespérément la voix de son père.

Les images devinrent de plus en plus claires et il apparut sous ses yeux.

« Père ! Non, ne le tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie, ne faite pas cela, je vous en supplie ! » implora-t-elle le battosaï

« Tout va bien se passer Kaoru dono ne vous faîtes aucun soucis. » lui souffla doucement le battosaï.

Les iris du battosai brillaient d'un éclat sanglant. Kaoru ne pouvait pas bouger, elle avait peur, peur pour son père, peur pour elle…

Kaoru battit des paupières et une douleur fulgurante traversa son crâne. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, la douleur lui vrillait le crâne. Elle tenta de se mettre debout y parvint et exécuta quelques pas et s'effondra inconsciente sur le sol de sa chambre.

Elle voyait du sang, beaucoup de sang. La chevelure de feu du battosai et ses pupilles noires dont elle ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard.

« Pourquoi… » s'entendit-elle supplier

« Kaoru dono, Kaoru dono ! » entendit-elle une voix l'appeler dans le lointain

Elle ouvrit les yeux, deux iris émeraude la scrutaient avec inquiétude à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Kaoru tendis sa main vers se visage familier et rassurant comme pour le toucher mais Kenshin prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle commençait à douter, à douter d'elle-même. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus étrange, de plus en plus limpide et se confondaient avec la réalité parfois.

Quelque fois, il lui arrivait qu'une image lui revienne en mémoire, cela pouvait lui arriver à tout instant, mais les pires était celle qu'elle voyait en rêve. Elle ne pouvait plus regarder Kenshin droit dans les yeux depuis. Il y aurait trop facilement décelé son trouble. Pourtant, la présence de ce dernier à ses côtés lui semblait indispensable, vitale. Elle lui sourit gentiment et le repoussa doucement pour pouvoir se redresser. Elle ressentait le besoin de méditer seule sur ce qui lui arrivait. Kenshin se retira sur un de ses regards. Kaoru s'agenouilla à même le plancher, posa ses main sur ses cuisses, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Elle assembla les images qui envahissaient son esprit et ses rêves étranges qui hantaient ses nuits. Le tout donna lieux à ce qui lui semblait être un souvenir, son souvenir.

« Tu es donc la première à avoir sentis ma présence. » gloussa le battosaï

« Tu es le battosaï, le célèbre assassin, le démon. Je ne te laisserais plus faire de mal à qui que ce soit » lui répondit-elle

Kaoru brandit son sabre devant elle dans une posture offensive.

« Et la proie accourut au devant du chasseur pour protéger sa descendance. » annonça le battosaï, un sourire narquois orna ses traits.

Kaoru fit mine d'ignorer ses parole et se plaça entre le battosaï et son père qui accourait jusqu'à eux.

« Je suis ton adversaire battosaï. Bats-toi ! » lui ordonnna-t-elle

« Kaoru ! Écarte-toi. » lui intima son père

Les disciples du dojo s'élancèrent au devant du battosaï. Le père de Kaoru la retint d'un geste autoritaire. Le battosaï eu raison d'eux en quelques secondes. Leur sang se mêla à la terre et la pluie se mêla à leur sang. Le père de Kaoru se précipita à son tour, le battosai ne le tua pas mais le repoussa sans ménagement loin de lui. Les yeux flamboyant du battosaï scrutaient ceux de Kaoru. Les prunelles inquiètes de la jeune fille étaient rivées sur son géniteur. Lorsque se dernier retomba lourdement quelques pas plus loin Kaoru se rua sur le battosaï sabre en main. Il esquiva aisément et enserra la jeune fille de ses bras puissants. Les pupilles sombre du battosaï la transpercèrent et Kaoru sentie son corps se paralyser.

« Tu ne peux plus faire un geste à présent. Attends moi bien sagement Kaoru, ce ne sera pas long. » susurra mielleusement le battosaï en s'éloignant

« Kaoru ! » appela la voix remplit d'inquiétude du père de la jeune fille en se relevant avec difficulté

« Fuyez père ! » lui cria-t-elle d'un ton angoissé

Le battosaï glissa dangereusement vers le père de Kaoru.

« Père ! Non, ne le tuez pas ! Je vous en supplie, ne faite pas cela, je vous en supplie ! » implora-t-elle le battosaï

« Tout va bien se passer Kaoru dono ne vous faîtes aucun soucis. » lui souffla doucement le battosaï.

Le battosaï fut sur lui en une fraction de seconde. Il était à sa merci. La lame du battosaï s'éleva et redescendit à toute vitesse pour finir sa course dans le corps agenouillé. Les muscles de l'homme se relâchèrent. La lame rougis du battosaï jaillit hors du corps du père de la jeune fille. Une goutte de sang atterrie devant Kaoru. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue alors qu'elle regardait la pluie diluer le sang. Elle demeura silencieuse aucun sanglot ne passa au travers de ses lèvres, aucune plainte ne franchit leurs barrière.

« Regarde-moi ! » lui ordonna le battosaï

Elle n'en fit rien. Il lui releva brusquement la tête la tenant par le menton. Elle attendait qu'il la tue, elle était prête. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et attendit. Rien ne vient, elle se sentie tout à coups très fatigué, son regard se troubla. En sombrant dans l'inconscience elle sentie le souffle chaud du battosaï dans sa nuque et le doux murmure de sa voix.

« Je ne te tuerais pas, jamais… »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Kaoru sortie de sa méditation bouleversée et déboussolée. Le battosaï n'avait pas tué son père, c'était impossible ! C'était l'ancien élève de son père et ses acolytes qui l'avaient tué. Kaoru se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses épaules, les larmes inondant son visage. Elle avait mal, elle avait peur. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle avait imaginée une telle chose. Tout à coups elle ressentie à nouveau cette présence. Elle se redressa, sécha ses larmes et la chercha des yeux. Elle fit le tour de la pièce mais n'aperçu rien d'intéressant.

Kenshin entra peu après dans la pièce un linge humide à la main. Il semblait surprit de la voir debout. Kaoru le remercia de son attention. Elle s'habilla une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce et décida de sortir prendre l'air pour réfléchir à tout cela. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle sentait la tristesse l'envahir, elle se rendit au bord de la rivière dans la forêt. L'endroit était magnifique et isolé. Si on remontait la rivière on découvrait un lac souterrain dans une immense caverne jadis creusé par les flots dans la montagne. Le lac sacré des prêtresses miko qui s'y immergeait chaque matin pour se purifier. Kaoru s'y rendit. Le temple était abandonné depuis de nombreuses années et peu de gens connaissaient l'existence du lac, elle y serait en paix pour réfléchir. La grotte était à peine assez claire pour que l'on s'y déplace sans risquer de trébucher. Elle s'approcha de la rive du lac. L'eau était claire, pure. Kaoru défit la ceinture de son kimono, la plia soigneusement puis enleva son kimono. Elle déposa ses vêtements sur une large pierre plate. Défis les larges bandes de tissus qui entouraient sa poitrine puis dénoua la cordelette autour de ses hanches qui retenait elle aussi une large bande de tissu plaqué contre sa peau depuis le nombril jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle dénoua le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux. Ils cascadèrent jusqu'au bas de ses fesses. Kaoru entra dans l'eau fraiche, à peine eut-elle franchit quelques mètres qu'elle se retrouva immergée jusqu'au cou. Il lui sembla percevoir un mouvement dans le noir. Mue par une intuition irrésistible, elle s'immergea entièrement dans le lac, les paupières closes. Plus rien ne pouvait la déranger dans ce monde fait de silence et de fraîcheur. Kaoru laissa un peu d'air s'échapper de ses poumons et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément sous les flots.

« Je ne te tuerais pas, jamais » lui murmura doucement la voix du battosaï

Le visage de Kenshin lui apparut nettement puis peu à peu ses traits se durcirent, ses pupilles se rétrécirent et le regard du battosaï le remplaça. Feu et ténèbres. Kaoru fascinée ne put s'empêcher de le détailler. Ses yeux trahissaient une froide intelligence, ses traits dur, son âme de guerrier. Il était l'opposé de Kenshin, Kenshin avec son sourire un peu idiot. Kenshin le vagabond qui vient en aide aux gens. Kaoru ne voulut pas poursuivre cette pensée, elle avait un peu peur d'en connaître la fin. Elle émergea du lac et rouvrit les yeux. L'eau ruisselait le long de son corps nacré et de ses cheveux de jais. Elle n'avait pas trouvée de réponses mais elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même pour le moment. Elle se rhabilla et rentra à la maison l'esprit libre et détendue. Elle revêtit sa tenue d'entraînement et débuta quelques exercices au dojo. Elle s'entraîna longtemps. Elle avait chaud aussi fit-elle une pause pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Elle était couverte de sueur à cause de l'effort et de la chaleur de l'été. En revenant au dojo pour poursuivre son entraînement, elle croisa Kenshin. Il était occupé à préparer le repas du soir. Kaoru reconnue le battosaï. Elle cligna des paupières et Kenshin réapparut devant ses yeux. Kaoru se figea. Elle venait de se rendre compte que c'était la première fois, hormis dans ses rêves, que le battosaï la regardait dans les yeux. Ses iris, indéchiffrable, son visage impassible. Puis Kenshin revint à nouveau devant ses yeux. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Le battosaï était présent dans ses rêves et maintenant il hantait aussi ses jours. Et pour finir, elle le confondait avec Kenshin. Qu'était-il donc en train de lui arriver ? Elle décida de remettre son entraînement à plus tard et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Plusieurs flash du battosaï apparaissaient dans son esprit et la perturbèrent. Le phénomène semblait s'être intensifié depuis qu'elle était revenue du lac. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que la fatigue qui lui causait ses visions. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle devait retourner au lac. Kaoru fit volte face et tomba nez à nez avec Kenshin. Puis se fut le battosaï qui resta pendant deux battements de cils devant ses yeux.

« Le dîner est prêt Kaoru dono » lui annonça Kenshin en souriant

« Oh, bien, allons manger » répondit-elle prise de cour par l'énième changement du battosaï en Kenshin

Le dîner se déroula dans un silence inédit. Kaoru n'avait qu'une idée en tête et se pressait de finir le délicieux repas préparé par Kenshin. Le battosaï/Kenshin l'observait pensivement en silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kaoru courut au lac sacrée le plus vite qu'elle put. Arrivée à destination elle se dévêtit calmement tout en reprenant son souffle. Le savoir à un prix, elle le savait parfaitement bien. Aussi ce qu'elle allait découvrir, elle ne serait peut être pas si pressé de le savoir si c'était l'approbation de ces rêve terrible. Mais dans le cas contraire, ce serait la fin de ses cauchemars. Elle entra lentement dans l'eau. Elle marchait les yeux ouverts, regardant droit devant elle. Bientôt elle n'eut plus pied et sa tête disparut de la surface. Les yeux ouverts dans le lac étaient un spectacle sans pareille. L'eau était totalement translucide de sorte que Kaoru avait l'impression d'être en suspension dans les airs. Sans le moindre courant, sans le moindre bruit. Elle était tout simplement là. En observant autour d'elle, Kaoru aperçue un objet étrange au fond du lac. Elle nagea jusqu'à lui. Elle le toucha. Le choc que produisit le contact dans son esprit fut violent. Et elle sut tout. Tout depuis la mort de son père, assassiné par le battosai, jusqu'à sa situation au dîner qu'elle avait engloutit quelques instants auparavant. La réalité était cruelle. Kenshin n'avait jamais existé. Kenshin était une illusion crée par le battosaï. Dans quel but ? Kaoru n'en avait aucune idée. Le battosaï les avaient tous trompés. Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke… Tous. Les gens qu'il avait aidés. Les meurtres qu'il avait commis sous leurs yeux alors que tous croyaient qu'il frappait leurs ennemis avec un sabre à lame inversé. Depuis près de deux ans, Kaoru vivait auprès de l'assassin de son père sans le savoir. Elle l'hébergeait, le chérissait, du moins chérissait-elle son illusion, Kenshin. Kaoru avait honte d'elle et de ses sentiments. Ils les avaient dupés, il devait partir. Ou plutôt, elle, elle devait partir. Et laisser les autres entre ses griffes non, non elle ne le pouvait pas. Kaoru ne se sentait pas encore capable de rentrer et de l'affronter. Elle c'était habituée à la présence de Kenshin. Il lui était indispensable. Elle ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seule une fois de plus. Mais Kenshin n'existait pas, il n'avait jamais existé, alors pourquoi n'y parvenait-elle pas. Je suis si bien ici. Je devrais peut-être rester dans les eaux de ce lac et voler à tout jamais. Kaoru fut soudainement secoué par des sanglots et fut obligée de regagner la surface pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air pur. Elle resta un long moment à la surface à remplir ses poumons d'air. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas croiser une nouvelle fois le regard du battosaï, affronter ses pupilles ardente et pleine de noirceur. Elle entra à nouveau dans l'eau claire. Assourdie de silence elle sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine. Elle plongea pour examiner l'étrange objet qui trônait au fond. C'était la pierre sacrée des Kamis. Elle avait disparue et le temple avait commencé à tomber en ruine. Kaoru s'en empara et ressortie du lac. Elle plaqua la précieuse trouvaille contre sa poitrine et serra les bandages autour de son corps de sorte que la pierre reste en contact avec sa peau. Elle finie de se revêtir tout en réfléchissant à l'utilisation qu'elle devait en faire. « C'est ma chance » pensa-t-elle, « Ma seule chance pour venger mon père et l'affront que le battosaï m'a fait » poursuivit-elle en pensée. « Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant de sa manipulation. Je dois parvenir à le tromper à mon tour… »

Elle rentra à la maison. Le battosaï l'y attendait.

« Kaoru dono, je vous ais attendu. Est-ce que tout vas bien ? Vous me semblez un peu pâle »

« Oh, c'est gentil Kenshin, ne te fais pas de soucis, je vais bien »

Elle tomba à genoux. Le battosaï/Kenshin se précipita jusqu'à elle. « Je n'y parviendrait pas. Je le savait » pensa-t-elle. Le battosaï/Kenshin la souleva dans ses bras avec une facilitée déconcertante et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Le battosaï la fixait et Kaoru ne put supporter son regard. Elle détourna son regard. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste près d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer ou le chasser. Sa présence lui était indispensable. Il la déposa sur son futon. Elle le retint par la manche. Elle avait besoin de sa présence. Le battosaï/Kenshin s'agenouilla sagement près de sa tête.

Kaoru dono… »

« Juste un peu, s'il te plaît »

Elle s'endormit. Au matin, le battosaï n'était plus là. Elle se redressa dans son futon et tâta ses bandages à la recherche de la pierre. Elle ne la sentait pas, ni sur sa peau ni sous ses doigts. Elle défit le tissu et trouva une marque nacrée la ou la pierre appuyait contre sa peau la veille.

Kaoru eu une envie soudaine de voir le battosaï/Kenshin. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Kaoru le retrouva en train de méditer à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha doucement du battosaï /Kenshin. Toute les fois ou elle l'avait vu durant les combats, c'était parce qu'il ne parvenait plus à maintenir l'illusion. Il avait fait semblant de la protéger tout ce temps. Mais, il apprendrait tôt ou tard que l'illusion était rompue. « Comment réagirait-il à ce moment là ? » s'interrogea-t-elle. Kaoru s'empara d'un peigne en bois, s'agenouilla près de lui et entreprit de démêler sa longue chevelure couleur jais. Elle acceptait la présence du battosaï, elle s'en rendait compte à présent. Il avait tué son père mais il lui avait aussi sauvé la vie un nombre incalculable de fois. Elle prit la main du battosaï/Kenshin dans la sienne. Le battosaï planta ses pupilles dans les siennes, elle soutint son regard.

« Merci » lui souffla-t-elle avec douceur.

Kaoru le laissa seul et alla au dojo pour s'y entraîner. Après une séance épuisante elle se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir. Elle se glissa dans l'eau en poussant un soupir de délectation. Puis poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'au contact de l'eau la marque nacrée se mit à scintiller. Kaoru s'aperçue qu'une autre marque nacrée aux motifs complexes s'imprimait sous la première produisant une douce chaleur à son emplacement.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Kaoru sentit son hara la brûler. Alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de son entraînement, elle avait une folle envie d'action. Elle émergea vivement du bain, enfila sa tenue de combat et s'en alla trouver le battosaï/Kenshin.

« Kenshin, tu veux bien t'entraîner avec moi, s'il te plaît ? » demanda Kaoru plutôt impatiente

« Bien sur, mais à condition d'utiliser des sabres de bois » répondit-il

« Evidement. Tiens attrapes » lui lança la jeune fille en lui envoyant un sabre de bois

Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment. Le battosaï/Kenshin la ménagée à peine. Kaoru se sentait remplie d'une nouvelle force dont elle parvenait peu à peu à se familiariser. Elle savait ses coups plus violents qu'à son habitude et sa vitesse de frappe également supérieure qu'en temps normal. Le battosaï lui aussi s'en rendit compte, les progrès de Kaoru étaient fulgurants. Kaoru lut la surprise et une certaine fierté briller dans les yeux du battosaï/Kenshin. Ils stoppèrent le combat lorsque le battosaï/Kenshin désarma Kaoru. Alors qu'il la menaçait de la pointe de son sabre de bois Kaoru sentie la peur affluer en elle. Il était le battosaï après tout et le battosaï n'épargnait aucun de ses adversaires alors pourquoi cela devrait-il en être autrement pour elle ? pensa-elle pendant l'instant d'immobilité du battosaï. Le battosaï/Kenshin abaissa le sabre de bois. Il semblait troublé. Kaoru lâcha un faible mot de remerciement avant de retourner à la salle de bain. Lorsque Kaoru entra une fois de plus dans l'eau, le phénomène étrange se répéta. Une nouvelle marque apparue autour de son nombril. Elle se sentie légère, apaisée.

Une fois son bain prit Kaoru s'en alla chercher le battosaï/Kenshin. Elle l'aperçu qui lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha de lui et prise d'une impulsion soudaine posa sa main sur sa tête et déposa un doux baiser sur son front d'un mouvement fluide. Le visage du battosaï/Kenshin exprima pendant un court instant la surprise suivie d'un sourire tendre. Flatté, Kaoru lui rendit son sourire ce qui fit légèrement rosées leurs joues. Kaoru s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée et rejoignis sa chambre perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était torturée par son geste et par la réaction qu'elle avait eue face au sourire du battosaÏ/Kenshin malgré le fait qu'elle soit au courant qu'il n'était pas Kenshin mais bien le battosaï, l'assassin de son père.

Kaoru se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le battosaï s'en allait. Il partait et la laissait là, seule. Kaoru se leva et se rendit directement devant la porte du battosaï/Kenshin. Elle la fit coulisser doucement. Il était plongé dans un sommeil méditatif dans la position du lotus. Kaoru entra et s'approcha de lui.

« Ne m'abandonne pas »lui chuchota-t-elle

Kaoru posa sa tête contre l'une des cuisses du battosaï et se rendormit.

Une main caressait doucement sa tête. Elle se sentait bien. Elle garda ses paupières closes. Kaoru savait qu'elle ne devait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ressentit la caresse de sa peau frôlant la sienne et frissonna de plaisir. Le contact fut rompu. Kaoru attendit encore un moment avant de soulever ses paupières. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Kenshin et plus précisément dans son futon. Mais elle était à nouveau seule.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Le soir venu, Kaoru retourna se baigner dans le lac et une autre marque apparue à la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle plongea dans le lac en quête de paix et s'aperçue qu'elle parvenait à rester sous les flots de longues minute durant sans jamais éprouver le besoin de respirer. Elle en profita pour parfaire l'exploration du lac et c'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit une large pierre là ou le lac était le plus profond. La roche était polie d'une façon telle qu'elle pouvait y voir l'intégralité de son reflet. Kaoru en profita pour examiner longuement les marques qui était apparut sur son corps ses derniers jours. Le tout formait une sorte de frise symétrique de chaque côté de son corps. Composés de motifs complexes, les marques luisaient légèrement sous les flots tels des cicatrices scarifiées avec minutie sur presque tout son corps.

Kaoru rentra tard au dojo. Le battosaï/Kenshin ne portait pas le haut de son kimono et récupérait le linge qui avait finit de sécher sur les fils tendus entres les piquets en bois. Kaoru rougie jusqu'aux oreilles à la vue du corps à demie dénudé et se dépêcha de rentrer dans la maison. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de repenser aux muscles du battosaï/Kenshin roulant sous sa peau alors qu'il levait les bras pour récupérer un kimono. Au dîner, Kaoru ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard et à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, elle détournait les yeux en rougissant.

Plus tard dans la soirée le battosaï/Kenshin vint rendre visite à Kaoru dans sa chambre.

« Kaoru dono, quelque chose semble vous tourmenter. Votre comportement est plus qu'étrange ses derniers temps. Voulez-vous me parler de ce... » commença-t-il poliment

Kaoru ne lui répondit pas. Elle voulait effleurer une fois de plus sa peau si douce, sentir sous ses doigts les muscles fermes et emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Mais elle ne le ferait jamais. Il était le battosaï. Il ne possédait donc pas de sentiments humains. Il n'était qu'un assassin. Elle approcha lentement son visage de celui du battosaï/Kenshin. Ce dernier se figea au milieu de sa question. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle du battosaï/Kenshin, les humidifia un peu en les caressants avec douceur puis effleura sa joue en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Battosaï » lui murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille

L'apparence du battosaï/Kenshin s'effaça pendant un court instant pour laisser entièrement place à celle du battosaï.

Figé à l'approche de Kaoru, le battosaï paraissait sans défense à présent. Elle se colla à lui, entoura sa tête de ses bras et déposa sa joue contre le haut de son crâne. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle en avait besoin même si sa conscience lui hurlait d'arrêter immédiatement. Comme pour refuser, ses doigts se mêlèrent à la chevelure flamboyante du battosaï.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Le battosaï ne semblait pas à même de faire le moindre geste. Sous les tendres caresses de Kaoru, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il aurait du dire quelque chose, il aurait dut nier qu'il était le battosaï mais en cet instant, il n'en était pas capable. Il n'était plus assez concentré pour maintenir l'illusion. Il était en train de perdre pied sous les caresses de la jeune fille et si elle ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement, il ne répondrait plus de rien. Comme si elle l'avait entendu Kaoru le lâcha et s'éloigna lentement du battosaï. Elle défit le ruban qui retenait ses cheveux, s'empara de son peigne et se coiffa au moyen de geste ample et lent. Le battosaï n'avait pas détaché son regard de celui de la jeune filles, soudain, il bondit sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans un bruit. Kaoru cessa son manège, elle avait encore peur du battosaï mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Elle se coucha et s'endormit très rapidement.

Le lendemain, ils reçurent la visite de Yakihiro et de Sanosuke, Kaoru en fut ravie et se précipita jusqu'à eu pour les saluer chaleureusement. Le battosaï/Kenshin ne se montra pas de la journée. Kaoru s'en inquiéta. « Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause de se que j'ai fait hier, n'est-ce pas ? » se demandait-elle. Le soir le temps tourna à l'orage et il se mit à pleuvoir à torrent. Kaoru veilla tard pour attendre le retour du battosaï. Celui-ci arriva à une heure avancée de la nuit. Kaoru se précipita vers lui sous la pluie battante dès qu'elle l'aperçue. Il était couvert de sang. Il appuyait contre son épaule qui était remarqua Kaoru entaillé. Elle entoura sa taille du côté du bras valide et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le battosaï se laissa faire mais ne lui accorda pas un regard durant le trajet. Elle dénuda délicatement l'épaule blessé, tira une bassine d'eau tiède à elle et commença à penser sa plaie. Elle frotta les plaques de sang séchés qui s'était formé sur son cou, sur sa poitrine et le long de ses bras. Une fois propre elle sécha la plaie et la banda. Ensuite elle prit une serviette épaisse et le frictionna pour sécher ses cheveux humides, puis ses épaules, ses bras et son dos. Kaoru prit place face à lui. La tête baissé, prostré dans une posture à la fois coupable et défensive le battosaï semblait attendre la réaction de la jeune femme. Kaoru prit une décision. Elle attrapa le menton du battosaï et lui fit lever la tête. Il ne lui opposa pas la moindre résistance mais s'obstinait à fuir le regard de la jeune femme. Elle le lâcha donc et s'éloigna un peu de lui avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Déshabille-toi » lui ordonna-t-elle avec neutralité avant de faire de même derrière un paravent

Kaoru enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant de rejoindre le battosaï qui l'attendait pareillement vêtu d'une serviette qui entourait ses hanches. Elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la baignoire. Elle le fit entrer dans l'eau sans prononcer un mot et se mit à le laver. Elle lui frotta le dos, les épaules, les bras puis remonta dans son cou puis sur sa nuque. Le battosaï ne réagissait pas et s'obstinait à regarder dans une autre direction que celle de la jeune femme. Puis brusquement, il attrapa sa main et la tira fermement à lui. Kaoru entra dans l'eau alors que la main du battosaï l'y guidait. Elle savait qu'une nouvelle marque était en train de briller sous sa serviette. Une fois contre lui, le battosaï déposa sa tête dans son cou. Le souffle chaud du battosaï procura à Kaoru un délicieux frisson le long de son échine. Il la tenait fermement contre lui.

« Arrête… Tu ne peux pas, j'ai tué ton père… » soupira le battosaï avec une voix étrange.

« Je le sais » répondit calmement Kaoru

Tout en prononçant ces paroles Kaoru se colla un peu plus au battosaÏ et caressa doucement ses cheveux.

« Alors pourquoi… »commença le battosaï, mais sa voix mourut

« Alors pourquoi est-que je fais tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle autant au battosaï qu'a elle même

« Oui… » lui répondit-il

Kaoru enfouit son visage dans la chevelure humide du battosaï et son souffle vint chatouiller l'oreille du battosaï.

« Parce que je ne parviens pas à te haïr, à essayer de te tuer ou à te dire de t'en aller. Ne me quitte plus jamais, battosaï, promet le moi… » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

« Je te le promet, Kaoru… » répondit-il dans un souffle

« Viens » lui ordonna-t-elle

Ils se séchèrent et se vêtirent. Kenshin était dans un état de frustration intense depuis que Kaoru était sortie de son champ de vision. Elle l'avait reconduit à sa chambre et ne cessait de repenser aux paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Kaoru savait qui était le véritable assassin de son père, et pourtant, elle ne le rejetait pas. Depuis plus d'une semaine à présent, le battosaï ne cessait de penser à elle. Auparavant seule la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés lui était nécessaire. Mais à présent, après qu'il eut essayé de s'en éloigner et s'être rendu compte qu'il en était incapable, il avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de la voir, d'entendre sa voix mélodieuse, de sentir son parfum, d'effleurer sa peau satinée, de goûter ses lèvres vermeille.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le lendemain Kaoru hésita un long moment avant d'aller au lac mais finit par s'y rendre. Elle y alla tranquillement en prenant le temps de détailler ce qui l'entourait et elle apprécia cet instant paisible. Arrivée au lac elle se dévêtit entièrement une fois de plus et s'immergea avec délice dans l'eau. Mais juste avant de disparaître entièrement dans le lac elle crut bien voir une ombre bouger. Mais une fois dans l'eau, elle ni pensa plus et se laissa complètement aller laissant ses muscle se relâcher complètement elle sentit une chaleur familière et une lueur caractéristique irradia de son corps. Kaoru ferma les yeux et laissant son instinct la guider et avala une petite gorgé d'eau. Elle parvenait à respirer dans l'eau à présent et avait bien l'intention d'en profiter pour rester encore un long moment sous l'eau. Lorsque soudain elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un plongeon. Prise de panique Kaoru ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec un certain samouraï de sa connaissance. Elle plaqua pudiquement ses bras autour de son corps en le fusillant du regard. Regard auquel le battosaï répondit par un autre à la fois imprégnée d'une certaine gêne et d'un certain soulagement. Il remonta à la surface et Kaoru fit de même. Elle ne sortit que sa tête de l'eau alors que le battosaï lui sortit entièrement torse nu et trempé jusqu'au os du lac.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ! Tu m'as suivi ? » hurla presque Kaoru choqué par sa présence

« Je… Oui… Je… J'ai cru que tu t'étais noyé, je ne te voyais pas remonter depuis un moment et je… » Balbutia-t-il précipitamment

« Tu… Tu m'as suivis et tu ma espionnée ? » gémit Kaoru à qui la voix tendait dangereusement vers les aigus.

« Je… Je suis désolé… » bafouilla-t-il confus

« Retourne-toi. » le coupa-t-elle

Il obéit sans discuter l'air passablement coupable. Kaoru sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla en lançant des regards furieux au battosaï et en marmonnant des menaces qu'elle savait parfaitement audible pour les oreilles du pervers, euh… du jeune homme. Elle passa à côté de lui en l'ignorant mais il la retient par le bras. Kaoru n'eut même pas le temps de le fusiller du regard que les lèvres du battosaï se pressèrent contre les siennes avec douceur. Elle se détacha de lui toujours énervé mais fut aussi passablement irrité de ne pas l'avoir laissé approfondir le baiser.

« Voyeur » lui lança-t-elle froidement

« Non, je ne suis pas un voyeur. Si c'était le cas j'irais épier toute les filles de ma connaissance or ce n'est pas le cas… » répliqua-t-il tendrement en prenant le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux pour lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Et alors, je t'ai autorisé à le faire ? » s'amusa Kaoru plus calmement

« Non mais tu ne me la pas interdit » répondit-il joueur

« Tu auras toujours le dernier mot, c'est ça ? » grinça-t-elle dans un demi sourire

« Affirmatif » conclut-il dans un sourire

Le battosaï se revêtit et ils se mirent en route pour le dojo. Kaoru était légèrement rougissante à présent elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes auparavant et seul regarder le bas trempé du battosaï pouvais la persuader qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau à présent, le battosaï avait essayé de lui sauver la vie, il c'était s'excusé, et l'avait l'embrassé spontanément… Décidément cette journée n'était vraiment pas comme les autres. En chemin le battosaï la sentit tellement perturbé qu'il la prit par la main pour guider à travers la forêt la jeune femme perdue dans ses pensées. C'en fut trop pour Kaoru qui opta tout compte fait pour un rêve. Une fois au dojo Kaoru eu du mal à se concentrer sur ses tâches quotidiennes en particulier à chaque fois que le battosaï surgissait de nulle part et finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre après avoir pris un bon bain. Après avoir, bien évidement préalablement vérifié que le battosaï était bien trop occupé à vaquer à ces propres occupations pour tenter de l'épier. La marque apparut sur son front cette fois et c'est ce qui détermina principalement son choix de rester cloîtré dans sa chambre. Elle sentait un nouvel équilibre et une nouvelle énergie en elle. Elle pensait bien que le battosaï avait vu les marques sur son corps ou du moins la lumière dans l'obscurité du lac souterrain mais elle voulait se familiariser un peu avec son nouvel équilibre avant de lui en parler.

Le battosaï l'écouta avec attention et n'eut aucune réaction particulière quand elle lui raconta sa découverte de la pierre et des marques qui apparaissaient sur son corps à chaque fois qu'elle s'immergeait dans l'eau. Par contre ses yeux parlaient pour lui, leur noirceur incandescente était tourmentée.

« Mais il est absolument hors de question que j'arrête de me laver pour ça. » conclut Kaoru

« Montre-moi tes marques » ordonna-t-il avec sérieux

« Tu plaisantes j'espère, il en est hors de question ! » s'écria la jeune femme outré par tant d'audace

« Mais enfin… » commença le battosaï qui n'avait pas saisit le pourquoi de son refus

« ça ne t'a pas déjà suffis de me voir entièrement… aujourd'hui que… Pervers !» s'indigna-t-elle à juste titre (pour certain pas pour d'autre).

« Mais je n… » essaya de se justifier le battosaï déconcerté

« C'est ça, je te souhaite une bonne nuit » lança Kaoru en regagnant sa chambre avec l'air d'une princesse offensée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain fut différent des jours précédents, plus étrange…

Kaoru avait l'impression d'avoir du recul quand à se qui se déroulais autour d'elle. Elle analysait les gestes du battosaï avec une facilité déconcertante, elle prévoyait ses mouvements par avance. Par moment, sa vision semblait se dupliquer. Elle le voyait être à la fois près d'elle et loin d'elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas, l'illusion du battosaï était-elle plus vaste qu'elle ne l'imaginait, était-ce là seulement un tour de son imagination, ou l'effet de la nouvelle marque qui ornait son front sous sa mèche ? Elle porta une main pensive jusqu'à celle-ci et eut droit à une attention poussé du battosaï qui marchait à quelques pas d'elle.

Tout à coup, elle se décida à vérifier. Elle saisit le battosaï qui était à ses côté par le bras. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils surpris et la regarda l'air déconcerté par son geste. Elle saisit son autre bras et avant de lui laisser le temps de réagir, fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres et s'agrippa à sa nuque comme si elle avait peur de le voir disparaître. Il l'a serra contre lui et répondit au baiser avec ardeur passé l'instant de surprise. Elle mêla ses doigts à ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre glissa ses doigts sur sa peau en partant de sa nuque, jusque dans son dos. Excité par son initiative il quitta ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou. Elle laissa le plaisir l'envahir violement alors qu'il atteignait une partie plus sensible. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Le battosaï se tenait tout juste face à elle. Elle s'en éloigna brusquement. Il semblait surpris mais semblait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Il eut l'air presque gêné et commença à s'avancer plus près d'elle si bien que Kaoru se mit à faire marche arrière. Elle finit par se retrouver dos au mur, le battosaï était très proche à présent.

« Très impressionnant » chuchota-t-il en se collant à moi et en me caressant doucement la joue de son pouce.

« Quel est le but de cette mascarade » s'énerva-t-elle alors que le battosaï glissait sa main entre ses doigts

Kaoru avait envie de fondre en larme. Tout ceci, tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge ces deux années qu'elle avait cru vivre n'étaient qu'une illusion de plus. Comment avait-elle put être aussi naïve et manipulable.

Ses larmes commencèrent à couler lentement le long de ses joues dans un silence des plus complets.

« Non, non… Il ne faut pas pleurer voyons» murmura-t-il doucereusement

Il essuya ses larmes sur ses joues mais ses yeux était noir comme l'abysse, il semblait agacé voir même en colère. Les pleurs de Kaoru finirent par s'assécher d'eux même au bout d'un moment, elle ne parvint plus à supporter son regard. Elle laissa son menton basculer vers sa poitrine et laissa son regard errer sur le sol perdue dans ses pensés. Le battosaï l'en empêcha et le lui releva, pour la forcer à scruter ses yeux hypnotisant.

« Arrête…» parvint-elle difficilement à articuler alors qu'il se tenait à une distance infinitésimale d'elle

Il battit des paupières, ses lèvres vermeilles s'étirèrent à peine, en une pâle esquisse de sourire et il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Voyant qu'elle ne faisait plus un geste, figée dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé, ses iris noyés dans la confusion. Il fit volte face et sauta sur la palissade.

« Non… » le son de sa voix était suppliant et mourut alors qu'il tournait la tête dans sa direction.

« Non ? » l'encouragea-t-il un sourcil haussé

Il s'assit nonchalamment sur la palissade, le même sourire tenue lui ornait les lèvres, il avait gagné, il le savait.

« … Ne pars pas… Reste, s'il te plaît.» finit-elle par lâcher après un long moment d'hésitation la voix cassé mais suppliante.

Il ne dit rien et reviens vers elle tout en conservant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Dit moi… Dit moi juste pourquoi tu as fait ça… » demanda Kaoru faiblement

Le battosaï garda le silence un bon moment avant de lui répondre.

« Parce que je te voulais pour moi seul. »

« Mon père… »

Un éclat de colère traversa les yeux du battosaï.

« Il était sur mon chemin. Il t'aurait détourné de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre, tu es la seul digne de vivre près de moi. Tu es revenue bien plus puissante qu'auparavant, je t'ai fait ce cadeau, accepte-le et reste à mes côtés pour toujours. » flatta-t-il suavement la jeune fille

« Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que veux-tu de moi exactement ? Excepter que je reste à tes côtés... » demanda-t-elle gênée par cette presque déclaration

« Mais je veux tout de toi Kaoru. » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux

Kaoru rougis assez violement et ouvris la bouche pour protester le battosaï pris cela pour son assentiment et lui vola un baiser. Ce dernier était si différent des précédent que Kaoru en gémit de surprise et de plaisir mêlé très vite remplacé par la douleur alors que les dents de l'assassin meurtrissaient ses lèvres sauvagement.

Elle avait peur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le battosaï se sépara d'elle et entra dans le dojo.

Kaoru inspecta les alentours, il pleuvait toujours et la nuit était sombre. Elle distingua cependant, ce qu'elle pensait être le cadavre de son père étendu dans l'herbe. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser là. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elle s'aventurait sous la pluie jusqu'à celui-ci. Le sang se mêlait à la pluie et la pluie se mêlait au sang. Elle s'accroupie lentement, insensible au froid et à la pluie en cet instant, son hakama blanc rougie alors qu'elle mit un genou à terre. Sa main tremblante caressa doucement la joue de son père adoré, alors que la manche de son kendo gi se tâchait elle aussi, il resta inerte. Elle ne pleura pas. Elle se releva, les poings serrés, c'était si injuste, qu'avait-elle elle bien put faire pour mériter pareille malédiction. Elle s'était condamnée à passer le reste de ses jours avec l'assassin de son père, et cela, qui plus est, de son propre chef. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même.

Le battosaï rejoignit Kaoru comme s'il avait été attentif au cour de ses pensées et arrivait au bon moment pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il tenait un sac, lequel contenait les quelques affaires de la jeune femme.

« Viens, suis-moi à présent. » ordonna le battosaï.

Son ton était rude mais dénué de méchanceté. Kaoru plongea son regard un peu hébété dans le sien dur, les traits inexpressifs.

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'il l'attendait.

Il lui sembla qu'un mince sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Chez moi bien sur. » répondit-il patiemment.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne pourrait sans doute plus rester chez elle de toute façon après ce qui c'était passé. Ils se mirent en route dans un silence pesant pour la jeune fille. Il adapta sa marche à celle de la jeune femme de telle sorte qu'ils marchent côte à côte. Kaoru surprise par cette attention jeta un regard au jeune homme dont le visage montrait la même impassibilité qu'auparavant mais qui finit tout de même par tourner son attention sur elle à cause de l'intensité de son regard. Il tomba sur deux grands yeux ingénus qui le firent frissonner. Il lui retourna un regard vaguement interrogateur. Elle lui sourit. Il détourna la tête comme gêné. Son sourire se fana et elle baissa les yeux, il lui prit la main et lorsqu'elle releva des yeux étonnés sur un mince sourire en coin du battosaï, son sourire revint à ses lèvres.

Ils voyagèrent plusieurs heures ainsi et firent quelques posent pour permettre à Kaoru de se reposer. Soudain le battosaï se stoppa, Kaoru croyait qu'il s'agissait là d'une énième pause. Rien n'en fut, le battosaï se tourna vers elle.

« Regarde. » lui souffla-t-il.

Elle le fit, et elle vit. Elle vit une demeure immense, un palais de son point de vue.

« Allons-y. » ordonna le battosaï.

L'intérieur même de la demeure était à l'image de l'extérieur de celle-ci, racée et subtile.

Le battosaï la mena au travers de nombreux couloirs et vestibules de sorte qu'elle n'aurait put ressortir de la demeure sans se perdre quelque dizaine de fois en chemin jusqu'à une porte coulissante très différente de celle qu'elle avait aperçue jusqu'alors.

Le battosaï l'ouvrit, elle dissimulait une pièce immense et richement parée.

« Ta chambre, installe-toi, je vais faire venir Yuki, elle sera sous tes ordres à partir de maintenant. Tu dînes avec moi se soir.» annonça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

Kaoru se retrouva seule et mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu. Elle se sentait secouée, déracinée, perdue. Elle eut tout juste le temps de laisser tomber son sac à ses pieds et de jeter un œil par la grande baie vitrée de sa chambre qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Après avoir invitée la personne à entrée, une vielle dame apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage, ma dame ? Peut-être souhaitez-vous vous restaurer avant de vous reposer un moment avant le dîner de se soir ? » lui proposa-t-elle gentiment après c'être présenter à elle.

« Je… Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, ni sommeil. » répondit la jeune femme un peu gênée par tant d'attention.

La vieille dame parut quelque peu peinée soudain.

« Assez-vous quelques instant, ma dame, et prêtez attention à mes paroles. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous montrer si dure envers vous-même. Je sens la confusion et la peur émanant de vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici.» expliqua doucement la vielle servante.

Kaoru obtempéra non sans hésiter puis se résolut à suivre son conseil.

« Est-ce mon maître qui vous tourmente de la sorte. » lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Oui… Enfin non… Je ne sais pas. » bégaya-t-elle de confusion.

« Expliquez-moi, quel est la nature de ces tourments ? » murmura-t-elle amabilité.

« Je suis en colère. En colère contre moi, mais aussi contre lui. Je ne devrais pas être là, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là exactement.» expliqua Kaoru un peu précipitamment.

« Vous êtes la première personne que mon maître ramène chez lui, ma dame. Je ne pourrais donc pas répondre à cette question. Cependant, si mon maître vous a causé un tort, quel qu'il soit, il a certainement l'intention de s'en racheter. » affirma-elle avec douceur.

Kaoru resta perplexe quand à cette affirmation mais elle attendrait le dîner du soir avant de s'en faire sa propre opinion. La vielle dame la laissa seule afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Kaoru se défit de son hakama blanc tâché de sang séché avant de se glisser entre les draps de l'immense lit puis s'endormir aussitôt, épuisée.


End file.
